


Love of my Life

by SerenityStargazer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After the Apoco-didn't, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Queen is the fabric of their lives, The Bentley ships them, They sing to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: After surviving the Apoco-didn't and its aftermath, Crowley relives all the feels while listening to Queen's "Love of my Life". Aziraphale comforts Crowley.





	Love of my Life

Aziraphale looked at his phone, then to the shop door, and back to the phone again. With his well-worn waistcoat, tartan bow tie, and round-lens glasses, he looked exactly like what you would imagine for a kindly bookshop owner. He did indeed own the bookshop. And he was, in fact, very kindly. Unless, of course, one were to try and purchase one of his books and abscond with it. Then one would find oneself quickly out on the street, wondering how one got there and what one had been doing the past fifteen minutes.

At the moment, the shop was closed, pending a dinner date with Aziraphale’s hereditary enemy, the demon Crowley. Though, having weathered the Apoco-didn’t and subsequently pulling the wool over the eyes of both Heaven and Hell, they weren’t so much enemies any more. Rather more like...friends. Finally, after 6000 years of hiding his affection for the kind tempter, they were free to fraternize to their hearts’ content.

His tall, debonair friend had stopped by in the morning to invite him to an evening of feeding the ducks at St. James’ Park, followed by dinner at a new European fusion restaurant in central London. If things went as Aziraphale hoped, it would later be followed by drinks and stories and cuddles in the back room of the book shop.

But now Crowley was over an hour late. He didn’t have the strictest regard for time, but he was almost never this late. It was starting to get dark out and Aziraphale felt uneasy. The blond angel chewed on his bottom lip and looked at the phone once more. Should he call Crowley’s flat? He didn’t want to bother over nothing and he certainly didn’t want to appear too eager. But he was starting to get worried. What if Hell decided to reinstate his services after all and had stolen him back to the pits? Or if Heaven settled for merely discorporating the demon, leaving him back in Hell without a body? Or….

This was getting him nowhere. With a determined snapped, Aziraphale appeared in the alley next to Crowley’s flat. He paused for a moment to see what he could sense. He didn’t feel any other celestial presence, but...there! He could feel Crowley up in his flat, but he seemed very distressed. The angel quickly walked into the building and entered the lift with a determined glare. Whoever was causing his demon such anguish would have to deal with him!

Not sure what to expect, Aziraphale snapped the door to the flat and quietly let himself in. He could hear music playing and a soft sobbing. “Crowley?” he called, heading toward the living room and the sounds.

The sobbing quieted, but the music continued. Aziraphale recognized it as one of those bebop songs the Bentley was so fond of playing. He had to admit, this one was quite lovely. It even had harp music, which was swelling now as the song neared its end.

Crowley was huddled on his sofa, curled as small as an almost two meter long entity could make himself. His glasses were neglected on the floor and his large, golden snake eyes filled with tears as he softly sang, “Back, hurry back. Please, bring it back home to me because you don’t know...what it means to me.”

The angel waved the music to pause and knelt on the floor near his grieving friend. He reached out his hand and gently laid it on Crowley’s shoulder. “Here now, my dear,” he said softly, “What’s all this then?”

Slowly Crowley seemed to come back to himself and focus. “Angel?” he whispered. “Angel, are you here? Don’t go, Angel! Stay here!”

“Hush now, dearest,” he said gently. “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. What has put you in such a state?”

Crowley was silent for a moment and then stared into his friend’s large hazel eyes, stormy grey with concern. “Angel, have you ever listened to the words of that song? I mean...really, really listened?”

“Well, honestly, no. I haven’t. I know parts of it, but have never listened to it all the way through. Is it the song that has you so upset, my dear?”

“Yeah. No. Kinda. Here, let me sing it to you and I’ll explain as I go. You need to understand this, Angel.” In a soft, clear tenor, Crowley began to sing.

“_Love of my life, you’ve hurt me_

_ You’ve broken my heart, _

_ And now you leave me.” _

_ “Love of my life, can’t you see? _

_ Bring it back, bring it back _

_ Don’t take it away from me _

_ Because you don’t know _

_What it means to me._”

“When I left the bandstand,” Crowley said, “...after you told me it was over and there was no more Agreement...no more us; that’s what the Bentley played. And I couldn’t say I didn’t have a heart any more, because my heart was breaking. I tried to hide in the cartoon theater, but then Hastur found me and I had to escape before he destroyed me. So I turned back to find you and beg you to run off with me again.”

“Instead, you forgave me and insisted that God would make it all better. You just needed to talk to Her. You wouldn’t come with me. And I yelled crap I didn’t mean to cover the pain. I’m sorry about that, Angel. I would never leave and never think of you. That was just...a lie. As I sped off, the Bentley continued the song.”

“_Love of my life, don’t leave me_

_ You’ve taken my love _

_ You now desert me.” _

_ “Love of my life, can’t you see? _

_ Bring it back, bring it back _

_ Don’t take it away from me _

_ Because you don’t know _

_What it means to me._”

“After I got rid of Ligur and trapped Hastur, I decided to try to talk you into coming away with me one more time. But...when I got to the bookshop, it was in flames! You were gone! I called and called your name, but you didn’t answer. I felt for you...that special spot inside me where I can always sense you...and there was...nothing. You were really, truly gone. I would never, ever see you again. Never make up from our quarrel. My heart and soul were shattered more than when I Fell so very long ago. Without you, I didn’t care about stopping Armageddon. I didn’t care what happened to me. Nothing was worth it if you weren’t there.”

“So I hopped in the Bentley, which was sadly, eerily silent for a change. I drove to the bar and dove into a bottle to wait for the End. And then,...there you were. A bit wibbly-wobbly, but...there. Telling me to get a wiggle on to Tadfield Airbase.”

“As we left the bar, the car continued the song.” He reached over and stroked Aziraphale’s cheek as he sang,

“_You will remember_

_ When this is blown over _

_ And everything’s all by the way _

_ When I grow older _

_ I will be there by your side _

_ To remind you how I still love you. _

_I still love you._”

“And it gave me hope. And determination. I still didn’t think I’d ever really see you again. But you wanted me to stop the War, so I was going to do my best. For you. I sacrificed the Bentley for you and would again in a heartbeat.”

“Due to, I guess, the Great bloody Ineffable Plan, we survived. And I got you back, good as new, thanks to Adam. Your smile just as I remembered from that first day on the Wall. Your hair all in a wild halo and your flaming sword back in your hand. I stopped time for you. Adam stopped Satan and the War. We went to Heaven and Hell and came back again. I got the Bentley back and the bookshop is back, too. We were finally on our own side.”

“I came here to water the plants and stuff, but when  _ Love of my Life _ came on the system, it all just crashed down on me. All the sadness and hurt and fear just piled on and covered me. It kept playing, over and over. And I kept reliving that awful day, over and over.”

He wiped his eyes and sat up, looking into Aziraphale’s eyes, pleading for him to understand and stay. Slowly the angel got to his feet and sat next to Crowley. He wrapped his strong arms around his sorrowful demon and pulled him snug to his shoulder. As Crowley sobbed again, Aziraphale finished the song.

“_Back, hurry back_

_ Please, bring it back home to me _

_ Because you don’t know _

_ What it means to me. _

_ Love of my life. _

_ Love of my life. _

_OoooOhhh._”

The angel softly kissed the top of Crowley’s head and rocked him gently.

“You are the love of my life, Crowley. It seems preposterous; a demon and an angel. But whatever else we may be, I am yours and you are mine. I want to stay with you for eternity. If you still want to go visit Alpha Centauri, just tell me what to pack in my bags. But I’d really like to stay here at first, sharing my home and my life with you.”

“And for now? Let’s go home, my love. We’ll order in and spend the night talking and drinking. I’ll tell you why I said all those terrible things and all that happened on my side that day. We both said things we didn’t mean that day. And when we’ve dried all our tears, we can talk about the future. What we want to do. Where we’d like to go. And how we want to be together. It’s a new start, my dear. Time to grow older together.”

“‘K, Angel. Sounds good. But…” Crowley hesitated.

“What, dear? Just ask. You know I’ll say yes.”

“I’m really tired. Nap first? Just for an hour. But you’ll stay?”

“Ah, you have tempted me again, you wily serpent,” Aziraphale said fondly. “Here or on the bed?”

“Bed. I can stretch out more,” Crowley said happily.

“Very well,” said Aziraphale.”You’re so bad, you’ll probably tempt me to hold you while you sleep. I will try to resist, but you are very clever. Doubt I stand a chance.”

“Hey, I’m getting an angel into bed with me. Who knows how far I can tempt him?” the sleepy demon asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Who knows, indeed,” said the bemused angel, leading him off to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics were written by Freddie Mercury. They make me cry and think of the guys every time I listen to the song. I am soft.


End file.
